


Жертвоприношение

by WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020, АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Guro, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Если бы жители знали, кому на самом деле жертвуют взрослого юношу в прекрасном свадебном платье...
Relationships: Плотоядный дуб/Любомил
Kudos: 3





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено чудесным фиком по Детройту, где встретился плотоядный дуб.   
> Я не рискну назвать это продолжением (разрешения автора я не спрашивал), но, конечно, отдельные детали я позаимствовал  
> "Цветок папоротника".

Он не торопится. Хозяин леса, глупый старикашка, всегда никак не может выучить за эти двести с небольшим лет время, когда же к нему придут с очередной жертвой. Вечная пьянь.  
Ночь холодная, и юноша весь дрожит. Наивно жмется спиной к его коре, пытаясь согреться, подбирает как может под длинный подол платья ноги и с тоской смотрит куда-то вглубь леса, ожидая "жениха". Глупый. Хозяин леса наверняка слишком пьян сейчас и придёт лишь к трупу... или остаткам от него. Кто знает?  
— Бедный, — шелестит он сочувственно юноше, отчего тот вздрагивает и быстро обшаривает глазами округу. Тщетно, конечно же. Здесь никого, кроме них и ещё нескольких неодобрительно безмолвных деревьев — но кого волнует мнение каких-то там растений?  
— Х-хозяин? — из-за долгого молчания голос немного подводит юношу, выдавая его страх, отчего ему хочется уже приступить, поспешить вонзить свои корни в столь сочную жертву. Но лучше немного поиграть перед долгими пятью годами, перед мучительно отвратительной картиной перед ним.  
— Нет... но разве это не жестоко с его стороны? Уже целый день он вынуждает тебя ждать, морит голодом и жаждой... — шелестит вновь он и немного гладит своей веткой по волосам, будто и вправду сочувствует. Однако какой сочный, весь пухлый и рыхлый... Сразу видно, что все годы до этого не держал ничего тяжелее ложки.  
— Если Х-хозяину Леса так угодно... — вновь сбивается чужой голос, отчего хочется облизнуться — было бы только чем, — но почти сразу юноша немного приходит в себя. — Кто ты?!  
— Разве ты не чувствуешь? — тянет он, наслаждаясь, как перепуган юноша и ищет защиту у него, немного сдирая нежную кожу о кору, пусть и не до крови. Торопиться некуда, но так хочется уже попробовать на вкус... — Я дуб, к которому ты так старательно прижимаешься.  
— Дуб? Говорящий дуб? — какая сладкая паника в голосе, получше любых лесных и человеческих звуков!  
— Обидно как бы... Я ведь тоже изначально человек, — отвечает он и сдерживает злорадный смешок, подмечая виновато-сочувствующий взгляд. Ещё не верит до конца, но обмануть будет очень легко, маняще легко, настолько, что на паре веток выделилось немного сока. Что может быть лучше доверчивого перепуганного юноши, который сам с удовольствием всё для него сделает? Верно. Ничего.  
— Ч-человек? Прости, я не знал! Что с тобой случилось?!  
— Хозяин леса, — тихий шелест приводит юношу в ужас: дрожь усиливается, а сам тот быстро сглатывает в тщетной попытке успокоиться. — Ты не знал?.. Тех, кто сможет сделать ему приятное, он обращает в деревья и рассаживает как можно дальше друг от друга, чтобы иногда, в перерыва между новыми жертвами превратить назад и вновь насладиться... А вот плохих жён он ест.  
— А... а зачем рассаживает?..  
— Как зачем? Чтобы не могли сговориться между собой, конечно. Нет, иногда он приводит другое дерево ко мне и развлекается уже с двумя, но... — он делает паузу, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Ох, такой точно поверит каждому его слову, если немного подтолкнуть в правильном направлении.  
— Развлекается с двумя?.. — голос стал тише его собственного шелеста.  
— Да. Сначала развлечется с одним на моих глазах, пока отовсюду не потечёт кровь, до самых всхлипов... Потом также со мной. Заставляет нас обоих вылизывать его отросток и кровь друг друга с губ, потом смотрит, как со мной развлекается другой, пока я должен ублажать его, — он увлекается немного, рисуя совершенно отвратительные с точки зрения простого деревенского и наивного юноши картины. — А потом мы меняемся местами... И Хозяину, знаешь ли, всё ещё мало всего этого.  
— В-врёшь же, — совсем неуверенно отвечает юноша, пока стук зубов выдает его с головой. — Всем известно, что он ест своих жертв!  
— Ест, — подтверждает он. — Сначала Хозяин принимается за ноги, откусывая по кусочку и слизывая капли крови. Он не торопится, без самых нижних частей ног жертва никуда не денется... Как и без ладоней. На следующий день, когда рыси шершавыми языками отделили кожу от мяса, он принимается за локти и плечи, подбираясь к груди...  
— Хватит! Хватит! Прошу, не надо! Я не хочу этого знать! — скулит юноша и зарывается носом в его кору. Кажется, ещё и плачет...  
Он пока замолкает, давая время хорошенько всё обдумать и представить во всех красках сластолюбивого и кровожадного Хозяина леса. И не зря — на его корни падает колючая влага, отчего сока становится только больше.  
— У меня нет еды... Но могу дать тебе немного воды, — предлагает он и протягивает веточку, которую юноша жадно ловит губами и пьет, вытягивая из него капли сока. Дурак, какой же наивный дурак!..  
Он наблюдает, как тот готовится ко сну и подрагивает от холода, когда влажная ткань липнет к ногам. Ощущает каждую мурашку на чужой коже, то и дело немного трущейся о кору. Как порой вздрагивает и бледнеет, явно себе представляя всё то, что он ему расписал в таких красках. И как тщетно пытается уснуть, сползая по коре, и укрыться, пока сок потихоньку начинает отравлять сознание и тело того.  
Но сейчас лучше не торопиться. Пусть лучше сам примет правильное решение. Так ведь интереснее.  
***  
Хорошее утро. Правильное. Вся листва и трава в росе, отчего юноша весь мокрый и жмётся только больше к нему в жалких попытках согреться.  
— Ещё воды? — сладко шелестит он и, дождавшись кивка, протягивает очередную ветку с соком. Как хорошо пьёт... И глаза уже выглядят не так блестяще, как было ещё вчера, когда только привели и привязали. Потускнели, заволоклись лёгкой дымкой.  
Хороший юноша. Послушный. Ещё чуть-чуть, и можно будет приступать.  
— А умирать... больно? — какой тихий вопрос, он едва-едва его расслышал.  
— Как я видел — да, — и ведь не соврал в этот раз.  
— А ублажать Х-хозяина?..  
— В первые разы да, когда ты ещё не готов принять его отросток. А потом это даже приятно, когда он задевает что-то внутри. Уже всё равно, что до крови, всё, что тебе хочется в этот момент, так это ещё и ещё, — он припоминает разное, что реакцию других мальчишек на его действия, что его собственные ощущения в первый раз.  
— Приятно?.. Правда?.. — аж дыхание затаил.  
— Правда. Он входит в тебя, и в какой-то момент ты сам стараешься сжать его внутри себя, насадиться посильнее, чтобы чаще попадал куда-то внутрь, в правильное место. Ты готов даже вылизывать его отросток, лишь бы он как-нибудь пришёл и повторил это, — сладко-сладко шелестит он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как разные сомнения роются в одурманенной голове. А после взгляд на доли секунды вновь блеснул, уже неким твердым решением... И он прекрасно знает каким. Попался.  
— Если это правда лучше смерти... то можешь научить меня этому?.. Ну, если он сейчас не придёт, можешь научить меня?.. Как ублажать его... — хороший юноша, наивный до невозможности. Соблазнителен...  
— Даже не знаю... Это не так просто, да и учитывая, что к вечеру-завтра он придёт, придётся совместить многие уроки... — давай, юноша, уговаривай, в "твоих" интересах это!  
— Ничего страшного! Я смогу выдержать! Только... можно хотя бы имя узнать твоё?.. А то будет неловко подобному учиться с тем, чьего имени не знаю...  
— Я забыл его... Я уже более двухсот лет здесь такой, никто не зовёт меня по имени... — лукавит он: мертвецам нет нужды знать столь важные вещи о нём. — Если хочешь, то дай мне имя... Новое имя.  
— Переслав. Ты очень мудр! — на доли секунды глаза вновь сверкнули от удовольствия. Надо же, ещё борется... Только недолго это продлится. — А я Любомил!  
\-- Хорошо, Любомил... Начнём тогда? — корни осторожно ныряют под всё ещё мокрое платье юноши и оглаживают сочные бёдра, вызывая тихий "ой". Однако юноша сдерживает себя и не пытается отстраниться. Отличный знак. — Мне придётся быстро учить тебя слишком многому. Помнишь, как пил? Повтори это.  
Юноша послушно принимает ветку в рот и тянет с неё сок, пока глаза блестят уже в последний раз. Шансов больше выбраться нет, если только старик не вмешается — а потому можно развлечься со своей добычей.  
Корни обвивают ноги, щекочат бёдра, касаются "отростка". Глупая добыча выгибается и срывается на стон, принимает ветку глубже в рот, позволяет играться: то немного вытянуть, то резко ввести поглубже, самыми тонкими частями изучая получше. Губы юноши царапаются о кору, и он тянет в ответ кровь, наслаждаясь её сладко-одурманенным вкусом.  
Корни же поднимаются ещё выше, обхватывая нависающие живот и грудь, щупают, проверяют, насколько же сытная в этот раз добыча. Очень: под его тонкими корешками ощущается много сала, на которое можно прожить следующие пять лет припеваючи. Бьется пока и сердце, часто и неровно, манит уже обхватить ветками, пронзить и выпить уже.  
Но не стоит так сразу торопиться... Следующая добыча будет нескоро, лучше наиграться с этой, лишить возможного бессмертия на случай, если Хозяин успеет спасти почти труп из его веток... А потому один из самых гладких корней обвивается больше вокруг отростка, дразнит, стремится возбудить и поднять повыше, чтобы перемазаться в чём-то влажном, таком скользком и удобным для проникновения внутрь.  
Зубы неожиданно легонько кусают ветку, отчего он аж выдёргивает её изо рта добычи. Это ещё что такое?!  
\-- Ещё, Переслав... ещё... она слишком тонкая, слишком мало... А я должен научиться многому! — ах вот оно что. Глупая добыча, сама приближает час своей смерти. Но отчего бы не удовлетворить практически предсмертную просьбу?  
Больше ветвей и корней к добыче. Как можно толще — в рот, едва не разрывая его, раздирая всё до крови, которую тянет каждой частичкой коры. Тоньше — вниз, под одежду, обхватывать и покалывать, тоже уже до крови, пока добыча извивается и стонет, не чувствуя подвоха. И даже льнет больше к самым колючим веткам, отчего сам он едва не урчит, собирая все капли.  
Самый смазанный корень спускается, трётся о ягодицы и между ними, распаляет сильнее. Но и остальные не отстают от него, пробуя новые места, где же вкуснее. Прокалывают насквозь соски и оттягивают немного, чтобы кровь потекла по животу, где уже копошатся самые нетерпеливые корешки, собирающие каждую каплю. Разводят сильнее бедра, разрывая к черту до сих пор не высохшее платье и сдирая подальше от взгляда жертвы. Впрочем, есть ли в этом смысл?..  
Верёвки пока на месте и натягиваются его ветками сильнее, пока кожа под ними красиво белеет, а добыче всё тяжелее дышать. Грудь так тяжело вздымается, похожая сейчас на женскую под хваткой деревянных пальцев...  
Добыча стонет и жадно смотрит на него затуманенными глазами, старательно обдирает язык о кору, пытаясь хорошенько вылизать и в то же время вытянуть больше дурманящего сока. Насколько же от него можно потерять голову, если ни один до сих пор не почувствовал боль? Удивительно лёгкая и приятная смерть будет у... как там? Любомир? Кажется, так.  
Он позволяет себе чуть ввести самый смазанный корень внутрь добычи, пока неторопливо, играясь. Кажется, тут? Где-то здесь было очень приятно и ему, и всем прошлым добычам. Всего лишь немного нажать, чтобы тут же заткнуть добычу ещё ветками, слишком уж громко и довольно мычит. Ещё призовет случайно Хозяина леса...  
Он наблюдает за ней, ощущает, как добыча жадно цепляется за его ветки и пытается нанизаться сильнее, будто и правда хочет, чтобы уже наконец проткнули и всё закончилось. Но нет, не так быстро — лучше немного вытянуть сначала корень, чтобы вновь с силой задеть ту же точку. И пусть по коре уже течёт кровь — всё же поспешил немного, — он не останавливается. С каждым толчком невнятное мычание только громче, а вкусной крови — больше: не стоит так сжимать корень внутри себя.  
Тонкие корешки пережимают отросток, немного скользят по нему перед тем, как залезть немного внутрь и покрыться белой жидкостью — настолько по вкусу такие игры? Грубые, болезненные, и всё равно по вкусу?  
Ветви и корни грубо обвивают мягкое тельце и трутся до красноты, до мелких царапин на коже, до тихого скулежа, отчего-то ближе к довольному. Тонкие как нити понемногу впиваются сильнее, почти как клыки вонзаются в добычу, пока потолще и подлиннее всё ещё играются, позволяя насладиться уже почти последними вздохами. Однако её глаза всё ещё открыты и даже полны какой-то мольбы. Мало?  
Он принудительно разводит перепачканные в разных жидкостях бёдра ещё шире, до болезненного оха, пока ещё несколько корней грубо врываются внутрь и тоже толкаются вместе с основным то в одном темпе, то в нарочито разном. Да и рту шумной добычи он тоже не даёт отдохнуть, почти что раздирая плоть числом веток: слюны-то на все не хватает.  
Какой, однако, вид... Пока ещё согласная на всё добыча, жадно принимающая в себя как можно больше его частей, ещё и перевозбуждена, несмотря на то, что повсюду понемногу истекает кровью. Привязанная, беспомощная, обнажённая и с разведёнными ногами, которыми тщетно пытается опереться на землю, чтобы насадиться сильнее. Насколько же глупо и соблазнительно!..  
Он ждёт ещё совсем немного, когда белая жидкость вновь прольётся на корни, а погружённая в истому добыча немного очнётся. Посмотрит невинными и почти что счастливыми глазами на него, немного прижмётся...  
И осознает.  
Корни же принимаются за дело. Беспощадно врываются глубже, прорываясь сквозь тонкие стенки кишок наружу. Оплетают тонкий и немного урчащий желудок, чтобы немного надорвать и предусмотрительно ускользнуть в сторону, пока желудочный сок медленно прожигает жертву изнутри. Разрывают толстые сосуды, чтобы всунуть самые тонкие части и потянуть кровь, пока части потолще обвивают и сжимают сердце, мучительно медленно впиваясь в него.  
Больно, наверно. Жертва тщетно пытается укусить его, но веток так много, что никак не выходит, и остаётся ей только мычать и горько плакать, пока дымка удовольствия и дурмана в глазах сменяется горьким отчаянием. Ещё — есть чуть времени на подёргаться, будто в предсмертных конвульсиях. Так даже лучше: и видно, как постепенно смиряется со своей участью, и вкусной крови поступает больше.  
Он наблюдает за ней, насмешливо-ласково потрепав веткой по волосам, и наслаждается взглядом чуть ли не ненависти. В одно мгновение — лучший друг и "Переслав", а теперь — вновь некий безымянный дуб-нечисть, поймавший в сети добычу. Так и должно быть: ни к чему ему имя, будет ещё кто-то иметь над ним какую-то власть.  
***  
Он терпеливо ждёт Хозяина леса. Тело добычи давно уже посинело и стало похоже на содранную с яблока кожуру, наполненную червями и парой глупых мышек, давно уже не пищащих так раздражающе. Какие-то самые не испортившиеся куски мяса утащили небрезгливые звери, пока какая-то из птиц спокойно выклевала глаза, сама с опаской поглядывая на его корни — мало ли что.  
Слышны шаги. Не мягкие волка, а тяжелые, неуклюжие медведя вместе с едва заметными звуками, будто кого-то тащат по земле. О, опять хозяин немного выпил на людском празднике?  
Зато день у неё точно будет добрый, он с зверьми отлично постарались, чтобы эта пьянь, не умеющая держать в штанах член, оценила каждый миг своей ошибки по достоинству.


End file.
